htftvfandomcom-20200213-history
Dogoń to
"Dogoń to" jest epizodem z telewizyjnej serii Happy Tree Friends. Opis Spod sklepu zoologicznego odjeżdżają ciężarówką Lifty i Shifty. Uliczką idą Pop i Cub, którzy wchodzą do tego sklepu. Widzą masę zwierząt, ale ich uwagę przykuwa słodki piesek na wystawie. Pop bierze go na ręce, a ten zaczyna lizać go po twarzy. Cub'owi jednak nie podoba się zwierzak i wskazuje on na klatkę, która cała się trzęsie i widać jedynie oczy psa w niej przebywającego. Pop stanowczo odmawia kupienie tego psa i przekazuje Gwizdka Cub'owi, a ten zaczyna również jego lizać po twarzy. Lumpy jako policjant zwierzęcy jadąc ciężarówką dostaje informację na głośniku. Chwilę później zatrzymuje się pod domkiem i podbiega do niego przerażony Cuddles, cały w czerwonych gulach. Lumpy wchodzi więc do domku, a z drzwi i z okien wystają gigantyczne macki. Jak się okazuje ogromna kałamarnica trzyma mackami Snifflesa, Handy'ego, Petunię i Toothy'ego. Po chwili zaczyna uderzać Petunią o podłogę. Lumpy po chwili zastanowienia wyjmuje małą pułapkę na myszy na której kładzie kawałek sera. Po chwili walk Lumpy wyciąga nieżywą kałamarnicę z domku wraz z nieżywymi Petunią i Snifflesem zaczepionymi między macki kałamarnicy. W domu Cub szczęśliwy podrzuca Gwizdka na oczach Popa. Po chwili piesek skacze na piłeczkę i zaczyna się nią bawić. Pop zamyka drzwi od pokoju i za chwilę słychać krzyki Cub'a. Po wejściu do pokoju, Pop zauważa że w całym pokoju są poprzewracane meble i mnóstwo krwi, a Gwizdek szarpie Cub'a. Lumpy przywiązuje kałamarnicę do dachu ciężarówki, gdy nagle odbiera głośnik, na który dzwoni Pop gryziony przez pieska. Lumpy przybywa na miejsce z siatką i widzi Popa trzymającego psa na smyczy. Bierze on go ostrożnie w siatkę i wychodzi z domu Popa. Po dojściu do samochodu, orientuje się jednak że Gwizdek uciekł wygrywając siatkę. Ucieka laskiem. W swoim domku Giggles wstawia wodę, a następnie bierze kosz z praniem i idzie na podwórko do sznura by je rozwiesić. Na sznurze siada ptaszek, którego podziwia Giggles, a po chwili obok niej pojawia się Gwizdek. Giggles bierze go na ręce, a ten liże ją po twarzy. Po chwili ptaszek zaczyna śpiewać, a Gwizdek odrywa Giggles część skóry z tyłu. Zaczyna ona krzyczeć i próbuje uciekać. Lumpy szyje na drutach gdy słyszy krzyk i biegnie szybko by to sprawdzić. Giggles wisi rękami na drzewie a Gwizdek trzyma ją za tył jej skóry. Po chwili jej skóra zaczyna się zrywać a w końcu spada i Giggles ląduje w koszu z wodą leżącym pod drzewem. Gwizdek wskakuje do kosza i rozszarpuje Giggles. Po przybyciu Lumpy'ego widzi on leżącą w bezruchu, obdartą ze skóry Giggles i siedzącego obok niej szczęśliwego, uspokojonego Gwizdka. Gdy Lumpy zastanawia się co się stało w domu Giggles zagotowała się herbata i czajnik zaczyna gwizdać co wprawia Gwizdka w agonię. Rzuca się on na serce Lumpy'ego, a ten próbuje go z siebie zdjąć. Lumpy w końcu wyrywa Gwizdka z siebie lecz z kawałkiem skóry i wyrzuca jak najdalej. Pies ląduje w pobliżu Mime'a, który kieruje ruchem drogowym. Po chwili nadjeżdża samochód i jedzie wprost na siedzącego spokojnie na ulicy Gwizdka. Gdy Lumpy przechodzi przez płot by odnaleźć psa, Mime starając się go uratować gwiżdże w gwizdek. W tej chwili Gwizdek zmienia się we wściekłego i wskakuje do samochodu, który prowadzi The Mole i zagryza The Mole'a. Niekontrolowany samochód jedzie wprost na przechodzącego Disco Bear'a. Mime znów więc gwiżdże gwizdkiem co wprawia psa w jeszcze większe szaleństwo. Samochód wyhamowuje a Gwizdek skacze prosto na klatkę piersiową Disco Bear'a. Lumpy przerażony powoli myśli co jest przyczyną agonii psa. Gwizdek wyciąga jelita Disco Bear'a i ciągnie za nie, gdy Mime po raz kolejny gwiżdże. W tej sytuacji zły Gwizdek puszcza nie żywego już Disco Bear'a i szykuje się do ataku na Mime'a. Lumpy w końcu wymyśla co jest przyczyną agresji psa i spycha Mime'a chroniąc go przed Gwizdkiem. Jednak gwizdek Mime'a przypadkowo wpada do gardła Lumpy'ego. Gdy ten próbuje wydobyć gwizdek ze swoich ust, leżący jeszcze głową na ulicy Mime zostaje rozjechany. Lumpy wypuszcza powietrze, a Gwizdek atakuje. Próbuje on uciekać lecz w końcu Gwizdek dogania Lumpy'ego i rzuca się na niego. Całemu pogryzionemu Lumpy'emu udaje się jednak przeżyć. Chowa się za drzewem i próbuje wydobyć gwizdek z wnętrza siebie. W końcu udaje mu się to, jednak odnajduje go również pies. Lumpy wspina się na drzewo a Gwizdek próbuje wspiąć się za nim, jednak nie udaje mu się to. Gdy nadchodzi noc, Gwizdek zasypia. Lumpy powoli schodzi z drzewa i bierze słodkiego psa na ręce, orientuje się jednak że przebudziła się kałamarnica i uniosła ona ciężarówkę Lumpy'ego. Uliczką jadą Lifty i Shifty w swojej ciężarówce kłócąc się o banknot. Na ich drodze stoi jednak kałamarnica więc zatrzymują ciężarówkę. Kałamarnica opryskuje ich przednią szybę, tak że bracia nic nie widzą i niekontrolowana ciężarówka uderza w drzewo a z niej wypadają Lifty i Shifty i od razu zostają rozdrobnieni o drzewo. Z ciężarówki Lifty'ego i Shifty'ego otwierają się tylne drzwi i wyskakuje z nich mnóstwo małych piesków. Skaczą one prosto na Lumpy'ego i ten gubi Gwizdka. Przypomina on sobie jednak o gwizdku. Wyjmuje go i gwiżdże. W tej samej chwili wszystkie pieski zaczynają agonię i atakują Lumpy'ego zagryzając go. Na koniec dwa pieski przeciągają między sobą rogi Lumpy'ego. Morał "Nie wywołuj wilka z lasu!" Zgony #Petunia ginie gdy ogromna kałamarnica uderza jej głową o podłogę. #Sniffles ginie pomiędzy mackami kałamarnicy. #Cub zostaje rozszarpany przez Gwizdka. #Giggles zostaje rozszarpana przez Gwizdka. #The Mole zostaje zagryziony przez Gwizdka. #Disco Bear ginie gdy jego jelita zostają wyciągnięte przez Gwizdka. #Mime ginie gdy jego głowa zostaje rozjechana przez samochód. #Lifty i Shifty zostają rozdrobnieni przez drzewo. #Lumpy zostaje zagryziony przez Gwizdka. Category:Odcinki Category:Sezon pierwszy